Smythofsky
by truebluefangirl
Summary: A series of Smythofsky one-shots. The Gift: Dave receives a strange gift in the hospital after his suicide attempt. :D R&R!
1. Smythofsky Week Day 1: Smile

_So here is my entry to Day 1 (Flirting/UST of Smythofsky week! Enjoy, everyone!_

* * *

"So, do you get what I'm saying?"

Dave's head snapped up up from his phone and he looked at Kurt. "Uh, yeah? No? Maybe?"

The two boys were at the Lima Bean, catching up. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks, with Kurt preparing for Nationals and his NYADA audition and Dave transferring to his new school, which, as reccomended by Kurt himself, was Dalton Academy**(1)**. There he could be open about who hwas, and even though he was concerened how people there would react to his transfer (he did have a reputation after what happened with Kurt the previous year) everyone was surprisingly welcoming, especially the Warblers, which he'd joined after watching a DVD of Regionals as well as a few of their impromptu performances at Dalton.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "I guess not, since you've been staring at your phone for the past five minutes with that goofy smile on your face."

Dave blushed. He had been staring a text message from one of his best friends. It read: _Warbler practice 2night 7 :)_

He especially loved the smiley face at the end. It made him think of his friend's actual smiles. They were usually more like smirks, but he loved them anyway.

"Who is he?"

"Wh-what?"

"The guy who sent you that text who you obviously like but don't want to tell me about." Kurt took a sip of his coffee, while Dave turned away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing even more. "So," Kurt continued. "Who is he? Does he go to Dalton?"

Dave looked up at Kurt for a second, then stared down into his mug. "Maybe," he almost whispered.

_Okay, so that's a yes._ Kurt thought to himself. "Ooh! It's one of the Warblers, isn't it?" he asked. Though he was almost certain it was, since pretty much every hot guy at Dalton was a Warbler. "Is it Nick? Or Jeff?"

Dave was still staring into his coffee, but he shook his head. "Those two are way too into each other for me to even have a chance with either of them. Though they won't admit it."

They laughed. "Oh!" said Kurt. "What about-"

"Hey, guys," interrupted Sebastian. "Fancy meeting you here."

_ Of course, _he thought. Sebastian seemed to be at the Lima Bean every time he was. Though he did find him to be a little more tolerable after his apology before Regionals, he still wasn't exactly his favorite person.

Sebastian turned to Dave. "You got my text, right? Extra Warbler practice tonight at 7 for that charity concert next week?" Dave smiled and neodded. "Good. Later, Cub**(2)**." With that he left the coffee shop, and Dave blushed and turned away again.

Kurt sat there, stunned for a moment until he managed to recover from the shock from what he had just figured out. "David," he asked gently, putting his hand on top of his. "Do you like him?"

Dave slowly raised his head, but didn't reply. It didn't matter, though. They both already knew the answer. They sat silently for several minutes until Dave finally nodded, tears in his eyes. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings for Sebastian before, and he knew it was probably hard for Kurt to hear since he knew the two of them were on the rocks.

"Oh-" began Kurt. "Oh, it's okay." He squeezed Dave's hand. "It's okay." Kurt knew what it was like to have someone find out who you like. He'd been through the same thing junior year when Mercedes found out he liked Blaine and teased him about it. He realized he had just done the same thing to Dave, and he felt terrible. "I'm sorry," he said, tears starting to well up in his eyes, too.

Dave kept his head down, crying, and Kurt kept trying to comfort him. This went on for a few minutes until Dave stood up. "I have to go," he said. He left the Lima Bean, got in his car, and drove back to Dalton.

_It's not okay, _he thought. _It's not okay that I'm in love with a guy who would never feel the same way in a million years, even if he is one of my best friends. That I melt whenever I hear his voice or even SEE him, and then have to hear stories about grinding with guys at Scandals or who he fucked every other night. It is definitely NOT okay._

Later that evening, Dave headed into the Dalton common room for Warbler rehersal. He was early, and there was only one other person there. And as luck would have it, that one person just so happened to be the meerkat himself.

Dave was about to turn around and come back when there were more people there, but Sebastian spotted him first. "Hey Cub," he said, and flashed that charming smile of his.

And somehow, with that one little smile, there was hope. Hope that maybe Sebastian could someday, somehow love him. Suddenly Dave didn;t feel so bad anymore.

He was about to reply, but Thad and David walked in and began talking to them, so he just smiled back at him.

* * *

_Sorry the ending was kinda lame!_

_**(1) **This story takes place sometime between Big Brother and Dance With Somebody (so Dave has been at Dalton for awhile but Kurt hasn't had the texting drama or his NYADA audition yet)._

_**(2) **Since Dave's nickame at Scandals is the Bearcub, I had Cub be Seb's nickname for him. I just though it fit. :)_

_Thanks for reading! Review please and thanks. :)_


	2. Smythofsky Week Day 2: Saturday Morning

_So it's Day 2 of Smythofsky Week, and today's theme is Domesticity! And I have to be honset with you guys: I'm not really sure how to do this one, but based on what the official explanation described, it seems similar to Future (which is Sunday's theme). So since I want to save my better idea for then, today's one-shot is going to be VERY short._

_This one takes place around 2019-2020, when Sebastian and Dave have already been married for a year or two._

* * *

There was no doubt about it: Saturday morning was Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe's favorite part of the week.

He loved opening his eyes and realizing he wouldn't have to go to work**(1)**. Instead, he was able to take a few moments to just lie in bed and look around the room. He would take some time to look at the photos on the walls and cherish the memories they represented, before allowing himself to watch his gorgeous husband sleep for a few minutes, until he would get up, grab the notepad with yellow paper and ballpoint pen on the bedside table and write a note to Dave before heading to the shower.

Saturday morning also happened to be Dave Karosky-Smythe's favourite part of the week. He had always loved to sleep in. He usually got up around 9 or 10 a.m. but sometimes he wouldn't wake up until a few hours later.

Sebastian was usually up an hour or two before he was, and Dave loved waking up to find a note on the pillow beside him. Usually it would just say "I love you," or something equally generic and cheesy, but Dave loved them all the same. He had never thrown any of them away. He had kept them hidden underneath the mattress at first, so Sebastian wouldn't find them. But soon enough, he did discover Dave's secret hiding place. The next Saturday, Dave had found a heart-shaped box on the pillow where the note usually was, with all the previous notes inside and a new one on top that simply had a small heart drawn on it.

When Dave finally _did _get up, the first thing he would do was try to find Sebastian. Usually he was in the kitchen, about to start breakfast, and they would cook it together. Sometimes, if Dave got up early enough, he would still be in the shower, and Dave would join him. But they both agreed that the best days were those rare ones when Sebastian rocked the bed a little too much while getting up. Dave would wake up, and this of course would lead to a heavy makeout session and then sex. Dave swore that Sebastian would rock the bed on purpose, just for this, but he loved it anyway.

Yes, there was no doubt about it. Saturday mornings were the best part of the week.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Review and tell me! :D_

_**(1)** I'm not quite sure where I'm going to have Sebastian work. Maybe a law firm or something? I don't know about Dave, either, but I'll probably mention it in one of my other one-shots this week. :)_


	3. Smythofsky Week Day 3: New Kid Part 1

_Hello again! :D Today's submission is Part 1 of a two-shot. This part will be based around today's theme (Scandals) and Part 2 will be based around tomorrow's theme. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sebastian couldn't believe it. It was Saturday night and he was lying alone in his bed in his dorm room at Dalton. As if that wasn't unusual enough, it was only 10:00. Usually he didn't crash until at least 1:00 a.m. on weekends. Of course, that was after a trip to Scandals and some hot sex with some guy who was to drunk to even tell who he was fucking. He hadn't done anyone that night. In fact, he hadn't even been to Scandals at all that night.

He used to go to Scandals three or four times a week. But lately he'd only been going once or twice, sometimes not even at all. Things were different there since the little incident that had happened about a month prior to that night.

The night wasn't particularily memorable. It was just a typical Saturday night at Scandals. Around 11:00, Sebastian headed over to the jukebox, when someone appeared beside him.

"So how do you get a guy to like you?" he asked.

Sebastian had seen this guy around before. He usually only came once every week or so, but people generally seemed to like him. He didn't know his real name, but he knew he had a nickname... Bearcub, maybe? Sebastian wasn't sure. He had never seem him do much on the dancefloor, normally he would just sit on the side and talk to people, although he had never seen him go home with anyone, and Sebastian was about 95% sure he was a virgin, and that he probably hadn't publicly come out yet, which he'd seen several times before at Scandals. He wasn't sure if his question was serious or if he was just trying to flirt with him. Either way, he was kidding himself if he thought he had a chance with him, or any of the other guys there, especially with his obvious lack of experience.

So what did Sebastian do? Told him the brutally honest truth, and then proceeded to insult him, even though he couldn't fully see him with the bar's dim lighting. Granted, he did make some things up (he couldn't really see his eyebrows too well, but the lighting didn't exactly make them look flattering) but the guy seemed to get the big picture: he was fooling himself if he thought he could actually get a guy.

The guy left the bar after that, and Sebastian quickly forgot about him and continued on with his night, as usual. The encounter didn;t cross his mind again until the Warbler reahearsal that Tuesday.

When Sebastian walked into the common room, most of the Warblers were already there, and they all seemed very concerned about something they were talking about.

"Hey," Sebastain said, pulling a senior named Ryan aside. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear about Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt?**(1)**"

"Who?"

"Dave Karofsky. You know, the guy who bullied Kurt Hummel last year before he came here?" Sebastaian shook his head. He had heard a couple stories about what had happened between Kurt and a bully the previous year, but hadn't paid much attention to any of them. "The 'Bearcub' at Scandals?" Like Sebastian, Ryan was also a regular at the gay bar. "He tried to kill himself yesterday after some guy outed him to his entire school."

Sebastian was shocked. He was silent for a moment. "Oh," he finally said.

Before he could say any more, Thad banged on the desk. "Order! Order!" he called. Sebastian headed over to take his place at the council table. The rest of the Warblers kept on talking"Oh, I wish we still had the gavel," David whispered to him. Yes, Wes had loved that gavel so much that at the end of the school year, he "borrowed" it to take with him to college. He just couldn't bear to part with it.

"ORDER!" Thad yelled. The boys quickly quieted down. "Okay," he continued. "I'm sure you've all heard by now about Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt. I know it's going to be very hard to focus on preparing for Regionals, but unfortunately, we have no chocie. Our performance is just days away, and-"

Thad was interrupted with shouts of protest. "Alright, alright!" he finally surrendured. "But tomorrow be ready to stay twice as long. Warblers dismissed." Everyone left the common room, except for the council members who always stayed for a few minutes for their post-rehearsal meeting.

"We're doomed." Thad said, burying his head in his hands. "We haven't even figured out our setlist yet!"

"We need something to win the audience-and the judges-over so that we'll win," said David. "But what?"

The three boys sat in silence for several minutes, until Sebastian finally spoke. "I think I may have an idea," he said. "But I'm not sure if it'll work yet or not."

"What is it?" asked Thad.

"Just let me make a few phone calls tonight, and I'll propose my plan of action at tomorrow's practice."

"But-"

"Just trust me on this one," said Sebastian.

Since they had no good ideas themselves, David and Thad reluctantly agreed.

**Back in the present...**

Sebastian smiled to himslef as he remembered what a success his plan had been. Sure, they'd lost the competition, but with the help of the New Directions, they'd raised a total of over two thousand dollars for the Trevor Project. A few of the Warblers had visited Dave in the hospital after Regionals and given him the DVD of the competition. Their performance _was _dedicated to him, after all. From what Sebastian had heard, he'd loved both the video and the visit.

In fact, he'd loved it so much that (with the help of Kurt and Blaine) he made the decision to transfer to Dalton Academy after Spring Break. And guess who the dean chose to be his "buddy" and help him adjust to the school?

Sebastian sighed as he thought of what the next day would bring. He hadn't talked to Dave since the... incident, but he had seen him at Scandals once or twice since then. He'd seemed happy, but also a bit embarrassed about what he'd tried to do to himself.

Sebastian wanted to help him get back to the way he was before he got outed. No, he wanted to help him be even better. He wanted Dave to be out and proud, and not having to hide his true self. But.. he was terrified.

_How's he gona react when he sees me tomorrow?_ he wondered to himself. _I mean, he probably still hates me, even though I've become a better person because of him._

_Because of him..._

As he finally drifted off to sleep, Sebastian vowed to help and protect Dave in any way he could, no matter what.

After all, he was the reason he had become a better person.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of this! Thank you! :)_


	4. Smythofsky Week Day 4: New Kid Part 2

_Hi guys! Here is Part 2 of yesterday's submission! Since Part 1 was based around yesterday's theme (Scandals) this part 2 is based around today's theme: Dalton. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in the dean's office, waiting to meet his doom.

Today was the day he was supposed to give Dave Karofsky his grand tour of Dalton Acadamy.

He felt terrible about what he had said to him at Scandals just a few days before his suicide attempt. He'd never apologized to him, though. He'd mostly just tried to avoid him at all costs. But right now, that was pretty much impossible, since any minute now, the dean would bring the Bearcub in, and he wouldn't be able to hide from him, like he usually did at Scandals.

Sebastian sighed to himself. He wished that he could fake sick to get out of this. In, fact his stomach started to get a bit queasy whenever he thought about having to show Dave around Dalton.

Wait a minute...

That was it! If Sebastian faked sick (which he might not even have to do, since he could already feel the queasiness in his stomach) he wouldn't have to do the tour! Of course, he'd definitely see Dave around school at some point, but it'd be much easier to avoid him when they weren't in a one-on-one situation.

Sebastian remembered that Dave would be unpacking in his room before coming down to meet him. His roomate was Trent, who said he was going to help him. Sebastian grabbed his phone and sent him a quick text.

**Hey Im sick and Im going to the nurse can you give new guy the tour?**

um well ok. ill tell the dean your in the nurse office i guess

Sebastian wondered if he really believed him. Oh, well. It didn't matter. What mattered was that he'd agreed to give Dave the tour. He sent him one more quick text.

**Thanks :)**

no prob

Sebastian realized he'd better head over to the nurse's office, just in case the dean came looking for him. He walked in and said he thought he might have the stomach flu bug. The nurse told him to relax and lie on on of the beds that looked like the ones at a psychiatrist's office and left for a few minutes.

Sebastian breathed a huge sigh of relief. He'd gotten out of having to spend time with Dave, his stomach was starting to feel better, and he could relax. He hadn't gotten the best night's sleep the previous night, so he decided to take a quick nap in the nurse's office. But just as he was drifting off to sleep, the door opened.

"And this is the nurse's office," Trent said as he and Dave entered the waiting area. The nurse's desk had a sign on it that read "Back in 15 minutes" but Trent knew that Sebastian was in there.

Sebastian began to panick. He hoped that Trent would forget he was in there and take Dave somewhere else. No such luck.

"Do you want to meet my friend?" Trent asked Dave, who nodded. "He's in the back. He has a stomach bug or something, but I'm pretty sure he's not contagious or anything. Come on."

Sebastian closed his eyes shut and Trent opened the door, hoping that if he stayed completely still, they would thin he was asleep. However, when accidently opened his eyes for a split second, he knew he was doomed.

"This is Sebastian," said Trent, and his suspicions were confirmed by the way they looked at each other: they did, in fact, know each other. He had suspected Sebastian was faking the whole being sick thing, and now it ws time for his revenge. "I have to go get something from our room," he told Dave. "You'll be okay waiting here for a few minutes, right?"

"Well, alright," Dave replied.

Trent left the nurse's office, leaving Sebastian and Dave staring at each other for a moment. This was the first time Seastian was seeing Dave in proper lighting. He could see that his body wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought it was. He was definitely not fat, and his eyebrows didn't look quite as bad. The thing he noticed most though his eyes. He'd never noticed that they sparkled before.

"I didn't know you went here," Dave said.

"Oh." Sebastian didn't really know what to say to that. He was surprised that Dave wasn['t angry with him, especialy since he clearly recognized him. "I didn't know you were coming here." Which was a lie, since pretty much the whole school knew about Dave's incident and that he would be transferring to Dalton, but Dave didn't know that.

They were silent again, until Sebastian couldn't stand the elephant in the room any longer. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Dave looked confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"That-that night at Scandals, when I told you to stay in the closet. I-I didn't mean it, okay? I have no excuse for the things I said to you. Don't believe them, any of them. I know you probably hate me, but just know that I've truly become a better person since then."

_Oh,_ Dave thought. _Now I get what he's talking about. _He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed. He sat down and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"Look... Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded. "Sebastian, I'm not mad at you. Sure, I was hurt by those things you said to me, but I was like you not too long ago. It took me a long time to realize that the things I was doing didn't make things any better. In fact, they only made them worse. I'm just happy that you realized that too, and I hope we can be friends."

Sebastian nodded, and the two boys smiled at each other as Trent walked back into the room. He smiled at them. "Come on, Dave," he said. "We should continue our little your," Dave got up to follow him. "Hey Sebastian," Trent siad. "If you're stomach's feeling any better, would you like to come with us?"

"Actually," Sebastian said. "I'll take it from here if you want. You can go back to your room."

Trent did so, but not before he watched Dave and Sebastian head down the corridor to the common room. As he watched them, only one thought kept running through his mind.

_I am so betting Thad that they'll be together by the end of the year._

* * *

_Tell me what you think and I'll see you tomorrow! :D_


	5. Smythofsky Week Day 5: Movie Night

_Here is Day 5: Firsts! :) I couldn't post yesterday (sorry!) so I'll be posting both Day 5 and Day 6 today._

* * *

It happened in the common room, during one of the "Warbler-only movie nights" that happen once or twice a month, a couple months after Dave had transferred to Dalton.

They were watching _The Little Mermaid _of all movies. Jeff, of course, had chosen it. He always pushed for a diffeent Disney Movie every movie night, and the rest of the Warblers had finally agreed to let him pick one if he agreed to not bug them to do any more for the rest of the year.

Jeff was naturally the one sitting the closest to the screen, and he had dragged Nick with him. The rest of the guys were spread out on the furniture or the floor with soda cans (though only some were filled with soda) and bowls of popcorn, relaxing and trying to hide their insane fanboyish tendancies over the movie. Sebastian and Dave were sitting next to each other on one of the couches ner the back of the room. Sebastian hadn't known what the movie was going to be in advance, and almost left when he found out that it was the one flim he had loathed since childhood**(****1)**. He just knew he would be tortured by the other guys day after day until the next movie night with the same jokes his sister had teased him with every time they watched this flim together as childen. However, Dave had managed to convince him to come, with the promise of helping him find a film with a really annoying character named "Jeff" for everyone to watch on the next movie night.

It happened during the "Kiss The Girl" scene. "This scene always bugs me," Dave said.

"Always?" Sebastian laughed. "You mean you've actually seen this movie enough times to be able to say a scene 'always' bugs you?"

"Of course, Seb, everyone loves _The Little Mermaid_! I thought you would understand, since Kayla**(2)** is just about thebiggest Disney fan I have ever met. She must've made you watch this movie dozens of times when you guys were little."

"Only once or twice I think," Sebastian lied. In reality, this was his 25th time watching the film. "And no, noteveryone loves this movie. I personally happen to despise it. But back on topic, what bugs you so much about this scene anyway?"

"They keep telling the guy to 'Kiss the girl' about a million times, but he never does!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, there's only about half an hour left until the end of this thing, and then you'll get your precious kiss. And they only sing 'kiss the girl' _twelve_ times." By this point the song was almost over.

"I know they kiss at the end! It's just really annoying that nobody kisses during the song that's all _about_ kissing and-wait, I thought you said you'd only seen this movie once or twice-"

Sebastian cut off Dave's mini-rant in the only way he could think of. He pressed his lips to his for a quick second. He knew that he was taking a major risk by doing so, since one of the other boys could turn around and look at any time (which they'd been doing throughout the movie every time that damn crab appeared onscreen) and also because he had never kissed Dave before. Heck, he didn't even know if Dave had kissed _anyone _before-well, he _had_ told him about that one time with Kurt, but he was pretty sure Dave didn't count that one. He looked over at him, and could tell that his face was bright red, even in the dark

The two boys sat in silence for a few moments afterwards (thankfully, no one had seen them) and tried to watch the movie. Dave wasn't sure why Sebastian had kissed him. But he sure had enjoyed it, even if it had only lasted for a seocnd or two, and even though Sebastian tasted like a mixture of popcorn and beer. Finally, he spoke. "Well, at least there finally was a kiss at the end of that song."

Sebastain laughed, mostly out of relief. "Yeah." They were slient for a few more seconds. Sebastian had enjoyed the kiss just as much as Dave had, but he didn't want it to make things awkward between them. "Let's never speak of this again, okay?"

"Agreed." They continued watching the movie. "Just one question, though."

"Shoot."

"Why do you hate this movie so... oh!" Dave finally got it.

* * *

**_(1) I think this one is pretty self-explanitory. :p_**

**_(2) Kayla is Sebastian's older sister (who I created, obviously) and she'll probably show up in one of these one-shots before the end of the week._**

_AU Day tomorrow! :D_


	6. Smythofsky Week Day 6: Hiding

_Here is Day 6: AU!_

_This takes place during Never Been Kissed, after Blaine goes with Kurt to confront Dave. It's AU because Sebastian is already at Dalton during this point in time. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Give it up, dude."

Dave Karofsky was not in a good mood. He had just found out that Kurt Hummel ad told this other guy about how he had kissed him in the locker room. Thankfully, the guy hadn't seemed like the type to out someone, but he was still really pissed off that the guy had told him about it, and he had shoved him into the wall and stormed away. Now he was being spoken to by some guy whose voice he didn't recognize.

He turned around to see who it was, and noticed right away that he was wearing the same uniform the guy with Kurt was wearing. He immediately turned away. He then checked to see if anyone else was around before turning back and quietly saying. "Look, if you guys are the 'gay police' who've come to drag me out of the closet or something, you can give it up. I'm not gay, okay?"

He began wlaking away, but the guy just laughed and followed him. "No, we're not the 'gay police'. Blaine doesn't even know I'm here."

_Who's Blaine? _Dave thought for a moment before realizing that he was probably the guy with Kurt. "Then if you're not here with them, what _are _you doing here?"

"I go to Dalton Academy." That explained the uniform. "Blaine told us Warblers, they're our glee club, by the way, all about you, and I wanted to help. He told me not to come here today, but honestly I don't really care what that hobbit wants, so I came anyway."

"But why?" Dave asked.

"Like I said, I wanted to help you."

"But I said I didn't need help. And even if I did, it's not like_ you_ could help me. You don't even know me."

"I know what you're going through."

They were silent for a minute. Dave took the oppurnuity to get a better look at the guy. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was actually pretty hot, and his eyes sparkled.

The bell rang signalling the start of fifth period, but Dave didn't care. "Look," said the guy, as everyone was rushing off class. "Just hear me out, okay?" They sat down on the stairs. "I was just like you. I was popular, and used to make fun of the only out gay kid in my old school, so no one would ever guess that I was gay too. Basically, I was an asshole. But one day I realized that I couldn't keep going on like that, hiding who I was. There would always be this empty feeling inside if I did, like the one I know you have right now."

Dave nodded. "So, what changed?"

"Well, I'm pretty much still an asshole, so there's not really much of a difference there." Dave laughed. "But I refuse to hide my true self. When you learn to do that, everything becomes so much easier."

Dave thought about that for a minute. "Well, I have to go back to school, and you should get to class," said Sthe guy. "Oh! I-never mind."

"What?"

"I was gonna invite you to Breadstix this Friday, but since you're 'not gay' and all-"

"No, I-I'd actually like that." They smiled at each other. "Can I get you number?"

"Sure," they traded numbers and the guy left. Dave realized the guy never said his name. He pulled out his phone to check. The guy's name was Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Dave whispered to himself as he smiled and headed to class.

* * *

_Sorry if this one was kinda lame, I wasn't sure what to do for AU Day. Tomorrow's story should be better, though. :)_


	7. Smythofsky Week Day 7: Wedding Worries

_Day 7: Future :)_

* * *

Saturday, March 9, 2019

A day which would undoubtedly be one of the most defining and memoreable ones in the lives of Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe.

Or, in a few hours, Dave and Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe.

Sebastian felt dumb for being nervous. After all, he was already living with Dave, and had been for a few years. After college they'd moved into an apartment in New York together, and they were still living in the city. So not much was changing, really.

But at the same time, _everything _was changing. They were beginning a new chapter in their lives, one that they had seen many of their friends take. They had also seen what could happen _after_ tying the knot. Several of their friends had already married and divorced, and some were still happily married and even had a kid or two.

When Sebastian entered the hall on the morning of the wedding, it hit him. This was_ real_, it was actually happening. The last person he thought would _ever_ get married, himself, was about to tie the knot. For a moment he forgot all about his nerves and laughed to himself because of how silly that seemed, though his fears quickly returned soon after.

Dave was also nervous, but he knew he had a good reason to be. Most of the marriages within his family hadn't ended well. Two of his uncles had been married and divorced twice, and his own parents' marriage had fallen apart after his suicide attempt in high school. Sebastian's family didn't have a good history in the romance department, either. His parents were still together, but both sets of grandparents had divorced, and his sister's boyfriend had left her while they were in college as soon she told him she was pregnant. _But Seb and I aren't like them,_ he thought. He told himself that wouldn't happen to him. He was sure this was what he wanted. But that didn't make him any less scared, so he tried thinking of the couples he knew that _were_ still together.

The first people that came to his mind were Kurt and Blaine, who had got married right after college and now had an adorable one-year-old daughter. Then there were Finn and Rachel, who had permanently gotten back together when they were 20 and now had three kids of their own. Nick and Jeff, who had gotten togther in high school, had gotten engaged just a few months ago, and Brittany and Sanatana had recently gotten married...

"Dave?" Kurt, who they had chosen to be the wedding planner, snapped Dave out of his fantasy. "Two minutes unitl showtime! You ready?"

Dave nodded and began to feel the nerves come rushing back.

Kurt went to call Sebastian. "Sebastian? It's time!"

Sebastians doubts kept trying to overtake his mind. _What if things don't work out? What if I'm really not the type to get married?_

The doubts nagged at both them and by the time the wedding was about to start, they were ready to run out of there, which is what they would havedone unless The both turned a corner at the exact same moment and saw each other.

And in a split second, all of their fears and doubts suddenly washed away...

* * *

_I can't believe that tomorrow is the last day! :( But this week has been fun, and I'll try to post some more Smythofsky fics soon! :D_


	8. Smythofsky Week Day 8: The Decision

_Well, this is it..._

* * *

"Night princess," Sebastian kissed his sleeping six-year-old neice and took Dave's hand in his. They walked into their room and climbed into bed.

"Dani is so sweet," Dave said.

"Yeah," Sebastain agreed. "Kayla's done a great job with her." They were babysitting for Kayla** (1)** while she was at a friend's wedding for the weekend. "You know, I thought there'd be more tears tonight, but there were barely any at all."

"That's because she had an amazing uncle to take care of her."

"Yeah. You are pretty amazing."

"I was talking about you."

"Oh." Sebastian didn't know what to say. He'd never been that great around children, but somehow he'd developed a strong bond with his niece. He'd always thought that it was automatic or something, though, because of his closeness with Kayla. "I mean, of course you were," he said.

Dave laughed. He was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Have you ever thought about us having kids?" he finally said. **(2)**

Sebastian _had _thought about them having kids. But those daydreams never ended well. He usually ended up picturing the kid burning down the house or something and him having no idea how to stop it. "No," he lied.

"Really? Because I think you'd make an awesome dad."

"Me?"

"Yes you," Dave smiled. "I can just see it: you driving our kids around to soccer practice and piano lessons and making them eat _all_ their green beans in their salad and tucking them into bed at night. And we'd sing them lullabyes every night. And when they got a bit older we could tell them stories! Like the time when I transferred to Dalton, or our wedding day, or the time the Warblers made us watch The Little Mermaid and-"

"You think about us having kids a lot, don't you?"

Dave blushed a little. "Yeah. So..."

"Well, there are a lot of things to consider here, like how we're going to _get_ the kid, who would stay home and take care of it, what we would feed it-"

"You're talking about adopting a child as if we're getting a dog or something. Oh! Can we get one of those too? And maybe a bird, too. Birds are fun, right?"

"Let's just focus on the kid for now, okay?"

"So is that a yes?"

Sebastian sighed. "It's a maybe. We should get some sleep. Night" He kissed Dave and turned out the light before he could get a response.

Dave didn't mind, though. He knew that that 'maybe' would soon turn into a 'yes'.

And sure enough, two days later, after Kayla had picked up Dani and taken her home, he got one.

* * *

_...or is it? Haha. :p I've decided to keep this fic going, even though Smythofsky Week is over! That's right! I'll be posting all my new Smythofsky one-shots here, though I won't be posting everyday anymore. I hope you've enjoyed Smythofsky Week, and I hope I'll be seeing you again soon!_

**_(1) _**_For those of you that haven;t read Chapter 5 yet, Kayla is Sebastian's older sister. :)_

**_(2) _**_In this story they have been married for a couple of years already._


	9. The Gift

**Hello again! Thanks for your reviews and feedback. :) They are all greatly appreciated!**

**Also, sorry I haven't updated this for awhile. I've had school and exams to worry about, and I've also been on vacation recently. Now that that stuff's done I'll try to update at least once every week or two. :)**

* * *

Dave had received lots of gifts and "get well soon" cards during the time that he was in the hospital after his "accident". He was almost done reading the cards and opening the gifts, and he would be discharged from the hospital the next day. He picked up the last one and opened the card, expecting to see another generic message somewhere along the lines of "Get well soon!" But this one was different than the others. It was just a plain sky blue card with the phrase "I'm sorry" on the front of it. The message inside read:

_I'm sorry._

The card din't say _why_ this person was sorry, but underneath those words were a phone number that Dave assumed was for the sender's cell.

_And I'm sorry I didn't send you any cheesy flowers, but I figured this would help you a bit more. But just in case you wanted something cutesy, I got you a little something else too._

There was no signature on the card, so Dave checked the tag on the gift bag, but there was no name on that, either. He unwrapped the gift and found a meercat plush toy. There was no way that it could have been bought from the hospital gift shop like most of the other gifts he had received. Maybe it had come from the zoo or something?Dave sat there for a few moments, confused. He stared at the toy for along time and eventually drifted off to sleep.

He remained puzzled about it for the majority of the next day, until he remembered about the phone number. He tried calling it, but instead of a person, he was answered by an automated machine.

"You have reached Dalton Academy. Our offices are closed right now, but our automated system is accessible twenty-four hours a day. To leave a message for the dean, press one. To make an appointment with one of our admission officers, press two..."

_Dalton Academy..._ Dave thought. _Wasn't that where Kurt transferred to last year? He seemed to like it there, and he did say it was safe..._

He suddenly understood everything. Well, not _everything_, since he still had no idea who sent him the card and toy (for a second he thought it was Kurt, but why would he be so secretive about something like that?). And what the heck was the apology note for, anyway? Whoever it was, it didn't matter, because he had just found a solution to his fears about going back to school.

"Dad?" he called. "I think I have an idea!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know this one was kind of weird, but it was sitting in my mind for a little while and I kind of felt like I had to get it out lol. :p**

**See you soon! And please R&R! :D**


End file.
